


Cover art for "Rage and no Serenity"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Charles is a Professor, Coming Out, Cover Art, Erik is a Photographer, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the lovely Madmalina. ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/149620869744/for-the-lovely-madmalina-and-her-fic-3">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Rage and no Serenity"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madmalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmalina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rage and no Serenity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376146) by [madmalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmalina/pseuds/madmalina). 



> For the lovely Madmalina. ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/149620869744/for-the-lovely-madmalina-and-her-fic-3)


End file.
